The Mystery Key
by LucindaSilvers
Summary: The gang take on request to ski resort on the famous Yuki Hill. What starts out as a normal mission to pay their rent turns into something Lucy has no choice but to be a part of. I thought golden keys were only for the Zodiac Spirits, but then why is there a golden key that has no symbol? This resort has a lot of secrets that needs explaining and the mages of Fairy Tail are furious


"Oi Lucy!" Natsu called from across the guild, at the sound of his voice my ears perked up to the noisy dragon slayer. Levy Mcgarden, who sat right beside me, giggled at my lifeless expression.

For the past few weeks the weather was been nothing but hot. And I'm not talking about your average beach day weather. It has been so sweltering that the whole guide is practically taking a mini vacation in just fanning themselves.

Levi's forehead was covered in sweat but that did not stop her from reading her latest novel. On the other hand Natsu was perfectly fine, the heat did not effect him one bit. I couldn't help but be envious of my partner.

Today I sported a tight tanktop and a short mini skirt, but today I did not feel sexy one bit. I probably smelled terrible and everyone was just too hot to comment on it.

To my right Mira was tending to the bar with one hand while the other held a japanese style fan. Instead of her regular long dress, she too, had to succumb to wearing the bare minimum.

I had to unstick my sweaty thighs from the wooden picnic bench before I could crawl over to Natsu. He stood by the job board looking for something fun to do. I was in no mood for a job but as always my rent was almost due and I had no way of paying the bills.

Reluctantly I searched the bored for something that payed a lot but was an easy task, but of course those types of jobs do not exist.

"Why can't there be a job that requires us to hang out on the beach!" I whined slumping against the nearest column. The wood felt nice and cool against my sweaty frame. I wanted to rest my eyes when I suddenly felt a cool sensation spread throughout my body.

"That seems like a dream." Gray said standing beside me. His hand rested lightly on my bicep, just a single touch spread a icy sensation that was almost to blissful to reject. For a moment I felt pure harmony until Juvia appeared from no where knocking Gray' grip.

I opened my eyes to see Juvia suffocating Gray mumbling things about being unfaithful to her. Ignoring the two I drew my attention back to Natsu who obviously found a job, judging by how he couldn't stand still. In this heat He did not fail to wear his signature scarf, looking at his attire made me sweat even more.

"Lucy! Look at this job! We get to go to a ski lodge, and it pays double your rent." Natsu cheered as if he just won a million jewels. While the thought of getting away from this weather was lovely I did not believe that going to an arctic zone would be any better.

"Natsu I don't know—" I tried to reject but suddenly Erza appeared on my side "That sounds like a great time." She interjected.

"Can I come too?" Wendy asked drifting towards our group, Charle and Happy were on her heels. Her blue hair was braided into a beautiful crown and stylishly out of the way from her face. Even this heat she was incredibly polite and kind."Then its decided, we shall all go, we will give Lucy her rent money then split the rest among ourselves." Erza pulled out a cart of baggage that would last her a whole year. I was always impressed at her preparedness but also a little creeped out. But then I realized something as everyone began walking towards their homes to pack.

"When did I say I was going?!" I cried running after my team.

"Princess, will you need to pack your winter coats?" I purple haired girl asked as she smoothed out her maid outfit. Her blue eyes looked dull but at the same time full of life.

"Yes, thank you Virgo-san" I said shoving more scarfs and socks into my tiny duffle. I always hated traveling light but because I have to carry what I brought I had no choice.

My apartment was no different from the outside, I was just hot and sweaty everywhere. I quickly had to pack all my belongings, Erza told us to be at the station no later than 5 pm in order to catch the 5:30 train.

"Princess, would you like me to pack your toiletries?" Virgo bowed awaiting her next order. Her dedication to her service was admirable but also unsettling. I never liked treating my spirits as servants but Virgo left me with no choice.

I should be grateful to my friends, they are helping me pay my rent regardless of the mission. But I guess things are always like this in Fairy Tail, my home. They have saved me more times than I could even imagine, especially Natsu.

I absentmindedly strolled over to my bedside table where my keys lay. I ran my fingers along their cool metallic bodies. I realized I was coming close to have all the Zodiac Keys, Virgo, Taurus, Loki-kun, Gemini, Aquarius, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Cancer, Capricorn, Aries, and of course my silver keys like Plue. I never imagined that I would be the one to hold ten zodiac keys, just hold three seemed like a dream before FairyTail.

I fell to my bed hugging my keys. I truly had the life, didn't I? Amazing friends, powerful keys, and a beautiful roof over my head. I was so happy I could almost cry, and I did. Small tears of joy slipped from my eyes and ran down the side of my pale face.

"Princess, did I do something wrong? Do you need to punish me?" Virgo approached me with her butt stretched out. As if I would ever strike my spirits for supporting me. Instead I got up and embraced Virgo.

At first the spirit was stoic and stiff, not accepting the embrace. But after a few seconds her slender arms wrapped gently around the small of my back. "I do not understand" She assured but I hugged her anyway.

I let her go and saw that her eyes were lit up, but that quickly faded. Wiping away my tears I began to dress myself for the trip. I threw on my blue miniskirt with some wool thighs underneath and my knee high boots. I left on a white tanktop for now and waited until we arrived at our destination to put on my winter coat.

Grabbing my little tote, stuffed to the brim with supplies, I quickly hooked on my Celestial Keys to my belt. Virgo went back to the spirit world but not before wishing me a "safe trip."

From there I was off to the train station where everyone would be waiting. The walk was somewhat pleasant as the weather grew cooler, it was still extremely hot though.

I walked through the stations grand archways and bought I ticket on the 5:30 train to _Yuki Hill _at the ticket booth. The lady behind the counter was fanning herself the whole time, I couldn't imagine being stuck in that box all day selling tickets.

I kept walking to the platform where my train would be stationed hoping to see the rest there and ready to go. We would also have to find a nice hotel when we get there. I started my path when my keys began to shake violently.

It was strange because there was no gust of wind, no tremor to cause my keys to do this. They just shook as if there were an earthquake. But as quickly as the vibration came the keys went back to their normal jingly selves.

"Lucy is here! Lets get on the train." Wendy called beside a smiling Ezra, the four of them stood in a small semi circle around their belongings. I picked up my pace and ran towards them. Charle was the only one to greet me and when Wendy noticed this she shouted one as well.

"How about we walk there." Natsu mumbled already feeling nauseous just looking at the locomotive. He was already leaning on Gray not caring that he was his enemy.

"Nonsense, the train is just a short 7 hours, walking would take days." The red haired mage grabbed Natsu and began boarding the vehicle. The man a the door clipped her ticket and she left to find us good seats.

Gray, Wendy, and I quickly followed behind the S class mage, Happy and Charle were not too far behind us.

"Lucy are you sure your butt won't turn in to a popsicle in that skirt." Happy commented with a mouth full of fish. As always he offered Charle a piece which she always refused. We found Ezra and Natsu sitting in a row of seats that faced each other. Natsu was already out cold in her lap.

Wendy, Gray and I made ourselves comfortable in the opposite roll facing our two friends. Happy sat next to Natsu while Charle found comfort in Wendy's lap.

"So Yuki Hill, huh?" I said staring out my window. Even the glass was sweating profusely, ugh how I hated summer.

"They say it snows there year round thanks to the powerful Ice Mage that owns the ski lodge their." Gray announced "Its a booming business, being able to go on a Ski vacation whatever the time of year."

"Just one mage?!" Wendy and I were completely awe-struck "He can cover a whole mountain with just his power alone?" we called in unison.

"A lot has changed in the seven years we have been gone" Ezra giggled at my amazement. "There are mages that can do much more."

"Incredible." I murmured slightly twisting and turning the keys on my hip. That much power was almost unbelievable. But if it was a booming resort then it must have been true. I couldn't wait to get there and see this magnificence myself.

"So what is the job?" Wendy asked. At the same time the train lurched forward and the whistle blew three times signaling its departure. The locomotive picked up speed at and amazing rate, this was one of those new "bullet-like" trains that were extremely fast. It had to be if we were to ever get to Yuki Hill.

"The job states that there has been a small problem at the result as of late." Ezra began pulling out a small crumbled paper from her pocket. "The guests at the resort have made numerous complaints about the Ski slopes on the resort and some guests have even gone missing. The owner was forced to call for a request."

The reward was 300,000 jewels, petty money to the owner of the resort. He seemed a bit desperate because his guest stays have dropped dramatically because of the missing people. Maybe having all that power has backfired tremendously.

"So in short we have to act like normal guests and try all the slopes, we need to also look for the guests that have gone astray. The rooms are free but the meals are not, seems like a pretty great deal to me." Gray seemed all too happy to get on the slopes, as an ice mage that must be a really fun sport.

But I never liked ski or even snowboarding to begin with. Once my father had a business meeting at a ski lodge on the other side of the country. Even with the best instructors I never got the hang of it, and I probably never will.

"I hope we find the missing guests" The blue haired dragon slayer muttered. "Is snowboarding hard?"

"Don't worry I'll teach you Wendy" Gray stated in full confidence.

"Thank you so much Gray" Wendy cheered.

"Finally!" Natsu called falling off the train and into the blanket of snow below him. I quickly strapped on my heavy coat and jumped off the train. The snow here reached up to my ankles but it wasn't too hard to move around in.

The whole station was covered in snow which seemed a bit weird, but maybe that was the point. Ezra picked up the still sick Natsu and carried him over to where Wendy and I stood. I was about to say something when my keys, once again vibrated violently.

Its as if they wanted to break from there ring and go somewhere. I held on to them tightly as a low voice called from behind me.

"You must be the mages of Fairy Tail." A man of about late twenties welcomed. "I've been expecting your arrival, I am the owner of the Yuki resort and Hill, my name is Oliver Snow."

The man was about Elfman's and definitely built under his thin winter coat. As an ice mage he did not feel too cold in this weather but he couldn't just walk around in a shirt. His jet black hair was cropped short and his green eyes were extraordinary. To be completely honest he was stunning, and immensely attractive, there was no way he was single.

"My name is Ezra, this is Natsu here, Lucy, Wendy and our very own ice mage Gray." She introduced us. The man seemed to show some sort of emotion when Ezra introduced Gray. But his eyes lingered on Ezra and I a bit too long.

"Welcome, welcome, let me show you to your rooms, the resort is at the top of this mountain but do not fret we have a way of getting their in a matter of minutes." He began leading us away.

I let go of my keys to find that they were still rattling, were they cold or something? Whatever it was I was too cold to really pay any mind. I slowly walked alongside Ezra causally helping her with Natsu.

It was very late and I did not sleep a wink on the train. I couldn't wait to take a bath and get to sleep.


End file.
